yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuto (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | relatives = Yusho Sakaki (father) Yuzu Hiiragi (mother)Twitter Yuya Sakaki (younger brother) Yugo (brother) Yuri (brother) }} Yuto is a secondary protagonist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. He is one of the Sakaki quadruplet brothers, alongside Yuya Sakaki, Yugo, and Yuri. Following the World Illusion, he and his brothers merged their souls with Yuya. He is able to communicate with him mentally or simply switch who is in control. Design Appearance Yuto's physical appearance is similar to his anime counterpart: His face semi-identical to his counterparts save his black upward sweep hair with light purple fringes, wearing a punk-style student uniform. Whenever he possesses Yuya or briefly emerges from him as a spirit, Yuto is wearing Yuya's gold and red lined white school jacket. When they originally arrived in Maiami City, since Leo Corp was only after Yuya at the time, Yuto used the hood of Yuya's jacket with his googles and military mask to conceal his face. Yuto wears a cloak like his anime counterpart, but it is not torn unlike in the anime. While he and Yuzu infiltrated the LC-owned Physical Information Company, Yuto wore a suit and spectacles. When he was a child, he wore a simple white collared shirt and pants. Personality Yuto' personality is much the same as his anime counterpart. He is a more serious and cautious person, contrasting with Yuya, and he often argues with him for his reckless actions. He also has a tendency to point out the odd traits of those he and Yuya face, calling Sawatari a "weirdo", saying he doubts Shun has many friends. He seems not to actively seek out duels, only fighting when he deems it necessary. He is not above appreciating compliments however; Yuya complimenting Yuto on wearing a suit fed his ego and pacified his worrying to a degree. Unlike the original Yuto, this Yuto refers to himself as "私" (Watashi). Yuto also dislikes his opponent saying things regarding himself; questing Reiji for analyzing him and angrily reacting to Eve's words when she regards himself. Etymology In the anime, Yūto's name in romaji is written as "Ute", which is pronounced as "Yūto" in Japanese. Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. Abilities Just like Yuya, Yuto has the ability to manipulate Solid Vision technology at will, though limited than Yuya does. He himself is also a skilled hacker, able to easily unlock LC security system. Due to the unknown connection between Yuto and Yuya, Yuto has the ability to appear and manifest as a spirit that only Yuya can see and hear. Biography History In the past, Yuto lived with his father Yusho Sakaki and his brothers Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri. Yugo, Yuto and Yuri often played with Yuya, creating complex Duel situations and resolve them. At Yuya's birthday, Yuto argued with Yuri whose present for Yuya was better: either Yuto's lunch box or Yuri's bouquet. However, a Duel Monsters card "Genesis Omega Dragon" went on a rampage after his father's friend, Leo Akaba, materialized its power for his experiment. This resulted with the beginning of destruction of the world, and Yuto and Yuri felt intense tremors of the earth. Under their father's instruction, Yuto and his brother intended to go to his lab to meet him using the escape pods that would send them directly to the lab. En route back to their house where the escape pods were, Yuya pushed his brothers out of the way from a falling debris, rendering him unconscious. When they arrived, three of the escape pods were destroyed by falling debris. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo decided to place their unconscious younger brother into the pod, saving Yuya's life. Yuri and his two brothers spent their last moments together by sharing a meal and throw roses while wishing Yuya happy birthday before they perished and then the time was regressed through a phenomenon called World Illusion that Yusho enacted using a portion of G.O.D's power. The three watched the destruction of the world, where meteors crashed into buildings. However, due to yet unknown reason, the impact of World Illusion allowed Yuto and his two brothers' spirits to survive and lived inside Yuya. The impact also caused Yuya unable to remember the full story save that his father sent him back in time to find G.O.D, including his relation to his older brothers whom he thought are his alternate personalities created from the impact of World Illusion that has messed up his mind. Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo decided to play along with Yuya's belief and erased all memories regarding them as to not make Yuya sad for their deaths. They then spent the first six months after arriving in the past to look for any clue about G.O.D. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Following their hacking of Leo Corp's mainframe in an attempt to find out info on G.O.D, Yuto took control of their body in an attempt to lie low. But when Yuto came across a crying child, who was upset of missing a dragon Duel Monster realized through Solid Vision during a Leo Corporation Tournament, Yuya proceeded to cheer the boy up by summoning his "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" with Yuto upset that now they were exposed. When Shingo Sawatari confronted them, expecting to see Yuya as he demand his surrender, Yuto attempted to misdirect him and the others. Shingo, per Reiji's orders, accepted Yuto's challenge. Yuto attempted to start off by obtaining an Action Card, but Shingo blocked him with "Underworld Knight Eidos". While Yuto was distracted, Shingo snatched the Action Card: "Haunted Missile", which inflicted 1000 LP damage to Yuto. Furthermore, Shingo tributed his "Underworld Knight Eidos" to reactivate "Haunted Missile" by banishing it from his Graveyard, lowering Yuto to 2000 LP. Yuto started his turn, using the Trap Cards he set - "Phantom Knights Shade Brigadine" - as Trap Monsters. He quickly Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon", which quickly destroyed down Shingo's "Underworld Knight" by absorbing half its ATK, taking Shingo down to 1500 LP. Despite this, Shingo advanced on by taking another Action Card, thinking how cool he is, then summoned "Erebus the Underworld Monarch". Shingo played an offensive combo with "Emperor's Freezing Air" and "Emperor's Lava Attack" to leave Yuto defenseless. Yuto managed to use the Hand Trap Monster - "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet". For a final combo, Shingo used "Haunted Lance" to inflict piercing damage with his monarch, causing Yuto's LP to drop to 200. It was then that Yuya convinced Yuto to let him handle Shingo for him, despite Yuto reminding it was Yuya's fault for this situation. Following Yuya being tricked into signing a teaching contract by Yuzu Hiiragi, a worrisome Yuto watched the duo's comedic banter over Yuzu's managerial payment while commenting that the two had no idea what they each were getting into. Soon after, telling his counterpart that he messed up by getting Yuzu involved in their fight, Yuto was with Yuya in spirit as the latter dueled Shun Kurosaki who took the girl's father hostage. Yuto attempted to instruct Yuya in the best course to duel Shun, noting how monstrous he appeared upon hearing his ideology on dueling, only for Yuya to throw caution to win. Following their victory, dismissing Yuya's consideration of befriending him, Yuto scoleds his counterpart over using his smokescreen in a matter unfit of a Dueltainer to stop the Hiiragis' embarrassing promotion of their Syu Zo Duel School. When Yuzu and Syuzo noticed Yuya appearing to be talking to himself, he came clean of having three alternative personalities besides his own. It when then that Yuya realized neither Yugo nor Yuri made their presence known, Yuto covered for the two by making Yuya think the two were having a roadtrip in his mind. The following day, when they got a lead of the G.O.D card's location to be at the Physical Information Company, Yuya and Yuto took Yuzu with them as the latter two disguised themselves as employees with Yuzu commenting Yuto pulling off the look. But once they infiltrated the building and reached the laboratory where the lead was leaked from, the group realized they fell for a trap set up by Sora Shiunin. Yuya quickly took over for Yuto to duel the young Duelist. Following Yuya brought back to their hideout after losing consciousness from the punishment he and Yuri endured, Yuto and the other counterparts entered a discussion over Yuya's condition while ending up arguing with Yugo while trying to get him and Yuri to cease their bickering. It was then the three learned of a hacker whom they were unable to stop in time from entering Yuya's mind via his Duel Disk. Yugo offered to deal with the intruder while turning down Yuto's offer of assistance on the grounds of him being "too loud and annoying". While being assured that Yugo is a talented Turbo Duelist, Yuto followed after Yugo alongside Yuri to see the Turbo Duel unfold. Once the duel ended, Yuto and Yuri arrived as Yuya's memories surged with Yugo wiping them out. Before taking a rest to recuperate, Yugo informed Yuto and Yuri of Ren and his knowledge of the World Illusion. When Yuya recovered, Yuto and Yuri informed Yuya of what occurred and the possibility of another faction to deal with. Yuya then learned Reiji had found their hideout, having Yuto and Yuri agree to disappear for a bit so he can have a private discussion with Reiji. But when Reiji was adamant to duel Yuya and overpowered him, teasing Yuya over needing them when he needed their help, Yuto quickly returned to aid his counterpart, whom Reiji knew as the "Xyz user". He played "XYZ Pendulum", using "Odd-Eyes Phantom" and "Persona Dragons" as materials to Xyz Summon "Dark Anthelion Dragon". His Xyz Dragon drained off Reiji's the ATK "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell", powering itself up and recovering Yuto's LP by half the ATK of Reiji's monster. However, Reiji's monster protected his LP upon its destruction. Yuto noted he was a tough opponent, and switched sides with Yuya, who continued the Duel against Reiji. As the cave collapsed, Reiji went off, ending the Duel without a result. Yuri and Yuto noted that Reiji needed time to collect his thoughts, and Yuya believed he would turn around someday. Soon after going off the grid, Yuto and his counterparts had Yuya undergo a training regime to hone their dueling skills before learning from Yugo and Yuri of the apparent side effect that the Adam Factor posed to their link with Yuya. Yuto and Yuri watched their rematch; while Yuto had confidence that Yugo would beat Ren, despite being at a disadvantage, Yuri hoped that Yugo's fears that they'd disappear were not the truth. Much to his disdain, Yuri saw they were starting to fade away. Yuto exclaimed he didn't care what happened to them, for they wanted to protect Yuya, and wished Yugo luck in defeating Ren. However, Yugo also started to fade away, so the trio placed their faith in Yuya to win the Turbo Duel. Yugo continued to rest inside Yuya's mind. Yuto and Yuri noted he did his best to protect Yuya, though they felt that their final battle would soon commence, and they had to protect Yuya at all costs. After Yuri defeated Sora, he swapped sides with Yuya. Inside his mind, Yuri rested on the bench, and admitted to Yuto that Duel was exhausting to him. Later, Yuto loomed over Yuya, who yelled to get Eve's attention. He told Yuya that Yugo and Yuri were exhausted, and went with Yuya through a corridor, which led to a mysterious portal. The two went through a portal, and were warped to a strange place. Yuto felt they were in some sort of a gap in space and time, which made Yuya anxious to explore around. Suddenly, Eve appeared, and explained her reasons why she was fighting: to find a loved-one of her own. Yuya admitted he knew the pain of losing someone close to him, which concerned Yuto. Regardless, Yuto firmly believed talking to her was pointless, as she held onto the G.O.D. card that took control of her. Yuya initiated a Duel against her; Yuto disappeared, but swore if Yuya was in danger, he'd take over. In fact, when Yuya took 2000 LP damage from a direct attack, Yuto forced Yuya to swap sides, asking of him to think of a strategy while recovering. Eve seemed to recognize who Yuto was, and just as she went to say something, Yuto silenced her. Yuto swore to defeat Eve before she said too much, but Eve questioned him, since she had three powerful monsters. Yuto brushed her off for underestimating him, and used "Smoke Mosquito" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" as Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Dark Anthelion Dragon", and equipped it with "Xyz Wings", which allowed his dragon to use its effect twice. Halving the ATK of "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig" and "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope", Yuto's dragon's ATK rose to 7000. Eve smiled as Yuto's dragon attacked; her "No. XX Infinity Dark Hope" detached an Overlay Unit to revive "Phantasm Emperor Trilojig", whose effect inflicted 3500 LP damage to Yuto, half the ATK of "Dark Anthelion Dragon". With the power of her "Number", Eve gained 4000 LP - more than she started the turn with, but she applauded him for the effort. Suddenly, Yuzu arrived to Yuto, and noticed Eve as their enemy. Eve defended herself by making her question if she was the enemy here. She offered Yuto a future with Yuya, a world where Yuto and Yuya could be together. Yuto didn't listen to her, but stopped, as Yuya took over the body; he explained he knew the secret they have been hiding. Yuzu admitted she saw Yuya's memories, and Yuya confirmed that his three personalities - Yuto, Yugo and Yuri - were actually his brothers. With the secret revealed, Yuzu began to see Yuya's brothers, and Yuya suspected the place had something to do with that. Yuya confirmed the trio were his brothers, until the day of the World Illusion. Yuya explained the events of the World Illusion, and his brothers explained that crossing time and space in the capsule disoriented Yuya's memories; the trio decided not to remind Yuya, else the memories would've made him sad. Seeing what a great sacrifice his brothers made to protect him, Yuya cried, and thanked Yuri, Yugo and Yuto. For the sake of his brothers, Yuya swore to destroy G.O.D. Eve refused to back down, while his brothers supported him. Eve went on offense, but Yuto's "Xyz Wings" protected Yuya. Yuya's brothers continued to support him by using some of their cards to bring Eve down. Their efforts succeeded, as Eve's monsters were banished, and Yuya attacked directly with "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". To protect herself, Eve destroyed "Mystic Hell Gate" and "Mystic Heaven Gate" to Special Summon "Genesis Omega Dragon". In the wake of its summoning, Yuto protected Yuzu, as the dragon made its entrance. Yuya began to feel pain, but assured everyone he was fine. When Yuya felt more pain, he stated he and G.O.D. resonated with each other. When Yuya felt more pain, he stated he and G.O.D. resonated with each other. Yugo questioned G.O.D., as it destroyed countless worlds, but the dragon claimed that the citizens of those worlds destroyed themselves. Yuto felt that the individuals felt satisfaction, and this prevented the civilization from advancing. Yuri explained to others that instead of announcing war, G.O.D. destroyed civilizations from within. Yuya claimed that people like Sora and Ren attempted to resist G.O.D.'s temptations, for they had hope that stopped "Genesis Omega Dragon", who preyed on people's weaknesses. The four brothers announced they'd stop G.O.D., as "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacked "Genesis Omega Dragon". Much to their shock, G.O.D. stopped the attack by placing a Pendulum Monster to a Pendulum Zone, and ended Yuya's turn. It attempted to finish Yuya off with a direct attack, who used "Enter-Mate Odd-Eyes Valet" to reduce the damage he'd taken. Yuya realized that G.O.D. even baited his and Reiji's father to its bidding. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were furious, but noticed they started to fade away. They admitted it was a miracle they stayed with Yuya for so long, and decided to extend their help, warning Yuya that the longer the Duel progressed, the stronger G.O.D. would become. Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Starving Venemy Dragon", "Dark Anthelion Dragon", "Clearwing Fast Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Yuto's dragon attacked "Genesis Omega Dragon", who played its effect once more to negate the attack and end their turn. Yuto frowned, but on G.O.D.'s turn, Yugo used his dragon to negate the effects of "Genesis Omega Dragon", who was unable to play its effect, due to its Pendulum Zones being occupied. The two copies of "Nova Portal" in G.O.D.'s Pendulum Zones were destroyed to negate that effect, much to Yuya's brothers' shock. G.O.D. stated they could expect despair from it, but it also offered hope: a world in which Yuya was with his brothers and father, where Yugo won the tournament, and where Yuri and Yuto gave flowers and cake to Yuya on his birthday. G.O.D. offered Yuya this world if he merely surrendered the Duel, and Adam Factor, to the dragon. Yuya considered that move, but his brothers swayed him out of this, for they protected Yuya, and their sacrifice would've been in vain if Yuya let G.O.D. win. Declaring they'd always be with Yuya, the three brothers - Yuto, Yugo and Yuri - vanished by offering themselves to the Adam Factor, allowing Yuya to draw "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon". When Yuya faced Reiji, he realized that the latter fought in his father's name, since Reiji only had Leo as his family. In fact, Yuya thought of his brothers, realizing that because of them, he managed to overcome the tragedy of his past, and have an idea what to do with Reiji. While racing for the last Action Card, Yuya reminded Reiji of his brothers, who were involved in the arc of destiny. Relationships Yuya Sakaki Yuto and Yuya's differing personalities and stark experiences, combined with their similar ideals, make them each other's foils. At times, Yuto would tend to scold Yuya whenever he does something that puts them at risk like cheering up a kid while they are being hunted down by Leo Corp agents. But Yuto tends to keep some secrets from Yuya where his memories are concerned, including their counterparts' activities or Yuzu resembling someone they knew from their time. Yugo and Yuri Like with Yuya, Yuto tends to treat Yugo and Yuri as little brothers much to the former's distaste as Yugo sees Yuto as "too loud and annoying". Yuzu Hiragi Yuzu is the first person Yuto met since arriving to her timeline who was not with Leo Corp and became one of Yuya's closest friends, though she assumed he was some sort of comedy act Yuya made up. He also protective of Yuzu, scolding Yuya for getting her and her father caught up in their troubles. When he and Yuzu infiltrated the Physical Information System Company, feeling uncomfortable in his guise as an employee, Yuto got a confidence boost from Yuzu commenting on how well he look in his disguise. But Yuto admits to Yugo and Yuri that Yuzu vaguely resembles someone from their past. Reiji Akaba Before physically meeting, Reiji was the one who realized Yuto's presence during the hunt for Yuya was no coincidence and gave Shingo orders to capture him. Shingo Sawatari Yuto first met Shingo when he was forcefully took control of Yuya's body in an attempt to misdirect Shingo while challenging him to a duel. But Reiji gave Shingo orders to capture Yuto as a possible accomplice to Yuya, allowing Shingo to overwhelm Yuto until Yuya was allowed to use his body again to finish the duel in their favor. Deck Yuto uses a "Phantom Knights" Deck. Much like his anime counterpart, it focuses on Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon". However, in the manga, Yuto uses mostly Trap Monsters with special activation conditions, like "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet", which can be activated from the hand, and "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which can be activated the turn it is Set. These Trap Monsters allow Yuto to protect his field while easily gathering Xyz Materials. Like other of his personas, his deck in influenced by Yuya and their deck influenced him too, with Yuto having cards such as "Pendulum XYZ", and with his "Dark Anthelion Dragon" evolving to a Pendulum Monster. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters